Avec ou sans toi
by Klaine-Forever21Eternity
Summary: Un mariage, c'est bien pour le pire et le meilleur ? Mais quand le pire arrive qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?
1. Chapter 1

Glee ne m'appartiens pas ( Ce qui est bien dommage lol )

Partie 1

POV Kurt

K : Blaine c'est ...Je voulais te laisser ce message pour ...Je voudrais que tu m'expliques mais je crois que si je te vois je sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler, j't'aime trop pour te faire du mal ...Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça , tu pensais que j'allais pas m'en rendre compte , je vous ai vu vous embrasser et monter dans cet hôtel , j'pensais qu'on était plus fort que ça, et toi au premier mec qui s'intéresse à toi, tu couches avec, moi qui croyais que tu resterais fidèle , tu as oublié qu'on était mariés, que tu as voulu te marier et moi comme un con je t'ai dit oui, je ne pensais pas que tu nous ferais une telle chose, putain Blaine pourquoi tu m'as …pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ?  
Il me faut du temps pour comprendre, ne cherche pas me joindre ni à venir me parler pour le moment, faut que je comprenne pourquoi on en est arrivé là ...

Depuis ce fameux après midi ou il avait vu Blaine avec un autre que lui, Kurt était au plus mal, il mangeait pratiquement rien, il avait maigri et il ne faisait que travailler, devant ses collègues il faisait comme si tout allait bien. Mais il voyait Blaine tous les jours et à chaque fois c'était comme si son coeur se brisait, pas à cause de la trahison, enfin si en quelque sorte, mais plus de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Heureusement qu' il avait sa meilleure amie pour veiller sur lui, elle essayait de le réconforter ou de l'aider mais rien n'y faisait. Quelques semaines plus tard ils s'étaient retrouvés pour un dîner chez lui et ils discutèrent de la tournure de la relation Klaine.

C : Bon, mon petit Kurt, faut qu'on parle !

K : On fait quoi depuis tout a l'heure ?

C: Non Mais sérieusement là !

K : ...

C : Kurt, quand est-ce que tu va pardonner à Blaine ? C'est ton mari, merde ! Je sais que t'es triste sans lui, tu veux nous faire croire le contraire, mais nous savons tous que ça ne va pas, alors donne lui une chance de s'expliquer au moins !

K : S'expliquer de quoi ? Que je ne lui suffis plus ? Qu'il a besoin de sentir d'autres mains sur sa peau ? Qu'il a ressenti le besoin de sentir un autre corps que le mien sur lui ? Comment veux-tu qu'il s'explique ? Hein ? dis-moi ?

C : Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu l'aimes comme un fou et lui c'est pareil ! Un coup de canif dans le contrat, ça peux arriver, bon sang ! Il a couché avec un autre ? OK, c'est dur à encaisser, mais trouve la force de lui pardonner, il s'en bouffe les doigts et toi tu dépéris loin de lui !

K : il n'a pas couché avec lui.  
C : Pardon ?

K : il l'a embrassé !

C : attends, tu veux me dire que tu fous ta vie de couple en l'air pour un simple baiser ?

K : ses lèvres m'appartiennent !

C : Kurt, tu es fou de Blaine, alors pardonne-lui..

K : Pourquoi je lui pardonnerais, hein, dis-moi ?

C : je sais pas… peut-être tout simplement que tu es raide dingue de ton mec, et que contrairement aux apparences, tu es largement aussi amoureux de lui que lui de toi.

K : …

C : Vas-y, dis-moi juste que tu ne l'aimes plus, et promis, je te fous la paix !

K : …

C : Alors ? Ta tranquillité ne tiens qu'à une phrase : JE NE L'AIME PLUS ! Tu ne dis rien ? Allez, Kurt, avoue, avoue que tu l'aimes encore…

K : Oui, je l'aime. Et ça me tue de savoir qu'il est pu en embrasser un autre que moi tu peux le comprendre non ?

POV Blaine

B : Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te joindre mais il faut que je t'explique donc je te laisse un message, je sais que j'ai commis une petite erreur même une grosse et que je n'ai aucune excuse mais je te promet qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je n'aurais jamais pu nous faire ça, oui on s'est embrassé mais ça n'as pas était plus loin, je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles plus me voir et je viendrais prendre quelques affaires pour te laisser du temps. Mais sache que je t'aime et qu'il n'y aura que toi dans ma vie et je préfère partir de ta vie un moment pour te laisser un peu de temps en espérant que tu m'auras pardonné.

Elle attendait depuis un petit quart d'heure devant le Théatre. Son arrivée n'était pas prévue mais en entendant la voix de son ami au téléphone, elle avait sauté dans le premier train juste après avoir raccroché. Elle regardait les acteurs qui partaient les uns à la suite des autres et avait soupiré en le voyant sortir. Il était amaigri et son visage portait la marque des nuits passées sans sommeil. Elle était venue à sa rencontre et aussitôt qu'elle avait été dans son champ de vision, il s'était mis à pleurer. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là. Elle le serrait contre elle, se trouvant toute petite contre son imposante carrure. Elle le laissait déverser son chagrin et l'avait entrainé dans son sillage. Ils s'étaient retrouvés blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. La bouteille de tequila les accompagnait et elle l'écoutait.

Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de parler. De sortir tout ce chagrin qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se doutait de l'immense détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il aimait tellement son Kurt, qu'il devait être au supplice depuis qu'il avait commis l'irréparable. « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Il était beau au moins ?

- Même pas. Un physique banal, un gout vestimentaire très spécial…

- T'as couché avec lui ?

- Non !

- Ne t'énerve pas.

- Juste un baiser. Une fois… la fois de trop…

- Je comprends pas Blaine. Ton mari tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as été foutre avec un mec qui visiblement te faisait l'effet d'une moule ?

- J'en sais rien… Il s'intéressait à moi et… j'ai aucune excuse.

- Et Kurt ?

- Il m'a demandé de lui laisser de l'espace. Je me déteste alors j'imagine même pas ce qu'il ressent à mon égard… »

Ses sanglots avaient redoublés. Elle l'avait attiré tout contre elle et tentait de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle tentait de comprendre mais la situation la dépassait un peu. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que Kurt pourrait pardonner à son ami. Elle était consciente que sinon, Blaine ne s'en remettrait jamais. « Quand on s'est embrassé… j'ai réalisé que je faisais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie… S'était juste un petit bisou de rien du tout. Mais si j'avais pas pensé à Kurt à ce moment là… Si j'étais allé plus loin…

- C'est pas le cas ! Ecoute, t'es au fond du trou et je déteste te voir comme ça.

- Je me déteste.

- Mais tu dois réagir.

- Comment ?

- Récupère Kurt !

- Il voudra plus jamais de moi…

- Tu lui as parlé depuis ?

- Non.

- Tu dois te battre pour lui.

- …

- Tu peux pas le laisser partir sans rien faire. Alors oui tu vas ramer, tu vas en prendre plein la gueule mais tu l'auras amplement mérité ! Parce que l'amour d'un mari comme lui, ça se mérite.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais tu dois te bouger les fesses. Et ca commence tout de suite ! La bibine, c'est terminé ! Et puis tes vieux jeans, tu peux les mettre à la poubelle ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il va revenir ! »

Il la regardait faire. Elle n'était pas prête de partir pour l'instant. Blaine avait besoin d'elle et elle s'était faite une promesse. Tant que les deux amoureux ne seraient pas de nouveau réunis, elle resterait là. Elle avait vidé ses placards, bien décidé à lui donner un look à faire tomber à la renverse son homme. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à discuter et elle faisait tout pour lui redonner confiance en lui. Ils savaient que la partie serait difficile. Mais pour son mari, Blaine était prêt à tout. Il l'avait déjà perdu alors il ne risquait plus grand-chose. Il s'était endormi, un peu rassuré. Se disant que dès le lendemain, il devrait tout faire pour croiser Kurt. Il était heureux que son amie ait fait le déplacement. Elle le connaissait par cœur et avait réussi à trouver les mots justes. Il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie mais il était bien décidé à reconquérir son mari. Et à retourner le plus rapidement possible au domicile conjugal.

Les filles s'étaient rencontrées quelques jours plus tard pour parler un peu de leurs amis, en croyant qu'ils devaient diner avec leurs amies, mais les filles avaient réservé dans un restaurant deux tables , Blaine était arrivé pour une fois en avance et en voyant son Amie il s'était installé à table , quant à Kurt il arriva quelques minutes plus tard et alla aussi s'installer à la table de son amie, elles avaient pris le temps de discuter avec eux cinq minutes pour leur expliquer qu'ils ne mangeraient pas ensemble mais avec une autre personne. C'est la que Kurt vit Blaine à sa droite a une table, aussi surpris que lui, alors Kurt avait pris place en face de Blaine, et Claire et Marion s'étaient installées à une table voisine.

Blaine et Kurt avaient commandé, et ne parlaient toujours pas, le serveur avait amené leurs entrées, puis ensuite leurs plats : c'est là que Kurt avait décidé de prendre la parole :

K : écoute maintenant faut qu'ont parle , j'en peux plus de cette situation…  
B : Je ... sais ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et je comprend aussi que tu ne veuilles plus de moi alors tiens : Blaine lui tendit son alliance " Je voulais aussi te dire que tu as été et que tu seras toujours pour moi ...  
K : Attend laisse moi parler, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as pu faire ça mais ton amie m'a expliqué un peu ce qui s'était passé, et je ... nous allons oublier tout ça, car sans toi ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois , il me manquait quelque chose enfin quelqu'un et je crois qu'en quelque sorte j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas pour notre séparation, moi je n'aurais pas pu le faire ...car je t'aime et que je sais que ma vie est faite pour être avec toi , alors maintenant tu remets cette alliance et tu... on va oublier tout ça , notre amour est plus fort que tout et je ne veux pas te perdre . Alors dès ce soir tu rentres à la maison et pas de discussion !  
B : Attend ... je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore te ...  
K : Chéri, sil te plait, oublie tout, moi je l'ai fait alors tu peux le faire , fais le pour moi, fais le pour nous. Maintenant on rentre car on a perdu trop de temps éloigné l'un de l'autre et promets moi que si un jour , tu as un coup de coeur ou autre chose , tu viendras m'en parler ?  
B : Je te le promets, mais maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, mon coeur ne sera qu'à toi et personne d'autre…On rentre ?

Ils saluèrent leurs amies qui rigolaient ensemble et à peine arrivés à l'appart' ...


	2. Chapter 2

2 eme partie

Kurt et Blaine venaient d'arriver devant chez eux. Kurt essayait tant bien que mal d' ouvrir la porte mais la clé refusait de rentrer dans la serrure . Blaine plus excité que jamais se colla au dos de son mari pour lui montrer son état.  
-Blaine! Arrête! J'essaie d'ouvrir cette satanée porte!  
Blaine passa ses mains dans le dos de bas en haut puis sur les bras de Kurt et lui prit les clés. Il le bouscula légèrement .Il entra, posa les clés sur le meuble, se retourna vers Kurt qui lui referma la porte. Il s'approcha doucement, se colla à nouveau contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.  
Sans un mot Kurt se retourna et lui fit face. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et au premier contact il sentit Blaine frémir sous son toucher, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et progressivement leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement. Kurt passa sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres de son jeune amant comme pour demander l'accès, que Blaine lui autorisa. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un baiser enflammé.

Puis le baiser cessa par manque de souffle. Kurt passa ses mains sur le torse encore habillé de son amant, il remonta progressivement pour lui retirer sa veste, comme si Blaine était son miroir….D'un même mouvement, Blaine fit le même geste puis se fut au tour de leurs pulls. Une fois torse nu, Kurt poussa Blaine jusqu'à leur canapé ou ils s'allongèrent chacun leur tour. A travers leurs vêtements ils sentaient le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et Kurt commença à se mouvoir sur son jeune amant, se qui commença a tirer des gémissements de la part de Blaine : certains se terminaient étouffés par un baiser.

Kurt commença par le cou de son amant ou il y déposa des baisers brûlants, doucement il descendit vers ses épaules, sa poitrine ou il mordilla, suçota chaque téton et couvrit de ses lèvres, de sa langue chaque partie du torse.  
Blaine était sur le point de défaillir, le toucher de son mari l'électrisait, il était en manque, en manque de ses moments intimes avec son homme mais aussi en manque de lui, de tout ce qu'il lui apportait.

Kurt arriva au nombril il joua avec quelque instant et déboucla sa ceinture, le bouton, la braguette du pantalon et lui retira, suivi de son boxer. Il fut comme ému en voyant son homme allongé, la respiration saccadée, le torse parsemé de marques rouges de ses sucons, il lui avait tellement manqué. Ses yeux descendirent plus bas et il vit son sexe gorgé de plaisir pour lui, il s'installa entre les jambes de son amoureux et commença de sa main à le caresser. Blaine ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de pur plaisir qui augmentèrent aux mouvements de va et vient de son amant.

Quand le chatain sentit qu'il allait venir, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche et le lécha sur toute sa longueur pour finir par la prendre en bouche. Blaine se cambra, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de manifester son plaisir trop bruyamment. Mais les succions virent à bout de ses résistances et une plainte franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour finir par un cri au moment où il se libéra et que amant récupéra sa semence dans sa bouche.

Blaine retomba sur le canapé essoufflé mais rempli de bonheur .Kurt revint à sa hauteur et l'observa à nouveau, son époux était magnifique les yeux fermés, le souffle court et le corps qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration folle. Lorsqu'enfin, il redescendit du paradis des anges, son regard encore embrumé de plaisir dévia sur son partenaire.  
-Kurt...  
-Chut..ne dit rien mon ange

Kurt l'avait stoppé en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, fini de se déshabiller et se lova contre son amant, leurs bassins se mouvant dans une danse hypnotique, l'un contre l'autre, le frottement rythmique de leurs pelvis, la cadence instinctive qu'avaient pris leurs coups de reins les rapprochait peu à peu de l'extase. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus que leurs respirations entrecoupées et des petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de temps en temps.  
Puis Kurt se redressa et commença a embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau à l'intérieur des cuisses, provoquant gémissements et petits cris de plaisir.

-Kurt... j'ai envie...je te veux en moi

Cette demande provoqua des frissons sur l'épine dorsale du chatain qui saisit la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et enduisit généreusement ses doigts de gel, puis glissa sa main entre les jambes de son amant et fit entrer avec précaution un index joueur dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui se crispa sous l'intrusion.

- Détends-toi mon amour, souffla Kurt en relevant légèrement la tête.

Blaine respira profondément et son époux continua à le pénétrer, puis un gémissement plaintif échappa à Blaine lorsqu'il frôla sa prostate. Kurt en profita pour glisser un deuxième doigt en lui, les écartant un peu pour relaxer les muscles serrés et appuya sur la glande sensible, arrachant un petit cri à son compagnon. Avec un sourire affamé, le chatain entreprit de rendre son ange dingue, frappant à intervalles réguliers son point sensible et une troisième phalange rejoignit les deux premières, Blaine haletait bruyamment et avait du mal à articuler une demande cohérente.

- Kurt...je...te veux...maintenant!  
- Tu es Prêt ?  
Pour toute réponse Blaine écarta ses jambes pour laisser libre accès à son homme, Kurt se positionna à l'entrée de l'antre de son époux, Blaine noua ses jambes autour du bassin de son mari qui le pénétra lentement, s'enfonçant dans sa moiteur accueillante. Il fit de lents va-et-vient avant de se retirer complètement pour se rengainer aussitôt.  
Blaine accueillit avec joie chaque coup de reins, allant à la rencontre de son amant. La sensation était indescriptible. Le rythme augmenta progressivement, tout comme leurs gémissements. Le plus jeune se cambra pour le sentir encore plus en lui. Leurs râles s'unissaient et leurs peaux claquaient sous les coups de butoirs, ils s'embrassèrent mêlant leurs langues et leurs cris. Leurs corps étaient pris de soubresauts violents. Kurt rentrait et sortait de l'anneau de chair tout en s'appuyant sur les hanches de son partenaire, le faisant aller et venir sur son membre.  
Il touchait la prostate gonflée, la visant encore et encore, juste pour entendre les sons si jouissifs sortir de la bouche du plus jeune désireuse de baisers. Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres et Blaine jouit dans un cri rauque, mouillant son abdomen. Kurt essaya vainement de se retenir, mais les muscles internes se refermant autour de son sexe douloureux eurent raison de lui. Il se vida en de longues secousses, chaque spasme le rapprochant un peu plus du paradis…

B : Je t'aime  
K : Moi aussi mon amour.


End file.
